1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart antenna system, and more particularly, to a smart antenna system used in a portable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antenna design is crucial to a portable device with wireless communication function, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) or other mobile communication system. In a conventional wireless communication device, one or a plurality of omni directional antennas are used to receive radio signals from all directions. Antenna diversity technique is also used to determine which one or more omni-directional antennas should be used to receive or transmit signals. However, the efficiency and gain of omni directional antennas are not good enough. Hence, there's a need for an antenna design that provides smarter and better receiving quality.